


Confectioners' Sugar 特級細砂糖

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Siblings, The Penultimate Peril
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在酒店裡，姐弟三人領悟的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectioners' Sugar 特級細砂糖

糖花似的雪片、落地無聲。

 

「我們這樣的關係，有點危險。」

Violet握起金色的杯耳，個性習慣地慎重放下銀色小匙和鋼筆。

Klaus啜了一口暖飲，被熱度分神了一秒，卻立即挑眉疑問。

　　  
咖啡杯，倒影錯亂的酒店，海景。

 

Sunny熟睡在另一張嫩綠色的大椅中。

幼兒的呼吸起伏與微顫的睫毛，白色的桌布輕輕地蓋上。

 

淺淺薄薄的蒸氣，漓漫。

古老大鐘的鐘擺在搖蕩。

桌上碎亂筆記紙張字跡。

 

「沒發覺嗎？被Count Olaf那樣一路追逐下來，我們總是提心吊膽、恐懼著被背叛；害怕著他會何時打扮成另一個模樣出現在我們背後，對四周的一切都警戒非常、像在走已險些掉下 去好幾次的鋼線。再這樣下去，我們終會變得無法再相信任何人的。結果只能存活在我們三人的世界裡。」

積聚在Klaus眼鏡上的霧氣漸漸散去，玻璃窗上卻依附上凍氣。

 

無邊無際的海，依舊朦朧。

 

「這樣說…也許已經成為事實了。」

 

這個城市走進冬季。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2005.12.21  
> 很喜歡第十二集裡的酒店設計，同時也一直很想寫一下這對姐弟在經歷過那麼多後的後遺症…即使算不上PTSD，也必然會發生的依存關係。  
> 加嘉


End file.
